


La bellezza ‘peccaminosa’ del gitano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [49]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'ossessione di Ivan, quando ancora non era Terzo Vongola.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fquy0YO6psU; HELLFIRE - The Hunchback of Notre Dame | FEMALE COVER.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 549★ Prompt/Traccia: 29. A mente su dove passa il tempo libero e B, quando se ne accorge, vuole scoprire il suo segreto.





	1. Chapter 1

La bellezza ‘peccaminosa’ del gitano

 

Rosario si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a sollevare la catena del secchio, premendo il bacino contro il bordo di pietra del pozzo.

Ivan allungò una mano verso il ragazzino, serrò il pugno e si voltò, stringendolo al petto.

< Il desiderio per un gitano come questo non è una mia colpa > pensò.

Rosario udì dei passi che si avvicinavano verso di lui e mise a terra il secchio, facendo cadere alcune goccioline sul pavimento innevato, sull’acqua si creò un leggero strato di ghiaccio.

Estrasse il pugnale, sgranando gli occhi, vedendo che il giovane coetaneo davanti a lui aveva delle ampie ali da gabbiano sulle spalle.

“Mio zio non vorrebbe vedermi con uno come te, ma… non ho mai visto nessuno che ti rassomigli in tutta la Russia” disse Ivan, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli mori.

Rosario guardò la sua pelle abbronzata, i suoi occhi socchiusi e le morbide ali, alcune piume erano finite sulla neve.

“Neanche tu sei così comune” sussurrò. Si strinse nel vestito lacero, tremando, il vento gelido gli faceva sferzare i capelli contro il viso.

Ivan si allacciò l’ultimo bottone della sua pesante giacca di pelliccia marrone, il colletto, invece in pelliccia bianca, gli solleticava la pelle.

“Sai, vengo tutti i giorni qui. So che vieni sempre a quest’ora a prendere l’acqua” sussurrò.

Rosario rinfoderò il pugnale e prese il secchio.

“Giusto, l’acqua! Si congelerà, devo andare!” gridò, correndo via. Aveva i piedi ricoperti di piaghe sanguinanti, lasciava delle tracce vermiglie sulla neve, mentre pezzi di ghiaccio si conficcavano nelle sue dita già ferite.

< Non sarei mai dovuto venire a trovare mio fratello Egor… Così non avrei mai potuto incontrare quel giovane, forse la più grande tentazione nella mia ascesa al mondo delle dee >. Si passò le mani sul viso e sospirò pesantemente. < Se solo non lo sognassi ogni notte… Ora so anche la sua voce, il suo odore…

Domani tornerò e prima o poi sarà mio, dovessi bruciare nel fuoco demoniaco > pensò, scuotendo.

Donat, nascosto dietro l’angolo di un muro semi-distrutto di uno dei tanti edifici, assottigliò gli occhi. Vide il nipote piegarsi in avanti, mentre si creavano alti demoni rossi tutt’intorno a lui, dai visi oscuri e incappucciati.

Schioccò la lingua sul palato, il giovane gitano era ormai un puntino lontano.

“Ho fatto bene a seguirti, nipote. Sapevo che mi mentivi su dove passavi i tuoi rari momenti di libertà. Non ti avevo forse detto di non avvicinarti mai alla plebe?

Tu devi finalmente tornare a riprendere il potere dei Vongola. Hai forse dimenticato il tuo santo compito?” gli domandò.

Ivan si voltò di scatto, le figure incappucciate scomparvero ed il ragazzo fece un sorriso tirato.

“Non è colpa mia, zio. Quel giovane, che sembra all’apparenza così puro, mi tenta” gemette.

Donat lo raggiunse e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Lo so, figliolo. Esistono delle creature che peccano con la loro lascivia bellezza. Non temere, troveremo qualcuno a cui sposare quel ragazzo, lo allontaneremo da una vita di perdizione e salveremo la tua anima.

Lascia fare a me, come sempre” disse. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. “In fondo non è colpa tua se sei nato così incapace, ma al contrario del resto della nostra sterile famiglia, tu ti eleverai. Lasciati guidare dalla mia purezza spirituale”.

“Sì, zio” disse Ivan con tono grato.


	2. Avvolto dal rosso

Avvolto dal rosso

 

Le stelle del cielo notturno erano coperte da dei pesanti nuvoloni, fuori dalla finestra.

Rosario guardava la luce rossastra delle alte fiamme sfrigolanti nel camino. Espirò pesantemente e si voltò, Ivan era steso a faccia in giù nel letto. La testa calva riportava delle piccole cicatrici, le stesse molto più grandi, sempre con il taglio di una forbice, a scavare la sua schiena.

 

Alti demoni rossi si alzavano ai lati delle pareti, incappucciati, cantavano canti religiosi storpiati.

 

Rosario serrò gli occhi, rabbrividendo.

 

_“Cosa ti succede? Cos’hai, boss?!” gemette Rosario, vedendo il russo ripiegarsi su se stesso._

_Quest’ultimo gettò indietro la testa, urlando, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi. Le sue gambe si ripiegarono, i peli strapparono i suoi pantaloni, mentre diventavano zampe caprine ripiegate, un’impalcatura di corna crebbe sulla sua testa._

_“Aiuto! Aiuto! Hibari, aiuto! Qualcuno!” invocò il Capitano dei Varia._

_Il demone lo raggiunse con un colpo, all’impatto la sua vista si riempì di rosso. Il suo sangue macchiò il pavimento con uno schizzo._

 

< Come faccio ad essere vivo? Mi chiedo se sia successo davvero > pensò Rosario, massaggiandosi la gola.

Guardò la lama di un pugnale, posato sul comodino di Terzo Vongola e sorrise.

 

_“Tieni questo. Lui è come me, la lama che ti difenderà sempre” disse Rosario, porgendo un pugnale ad Ivan, che lo afferrò con dita tremanti._

 

Sentì Ivan sbadigliare e borbottare qualcosa. Afferrò un laccio dal comodino e lo utilizzò per legarsi i capelli, piegandosi in avanti.

“Boss?” domandò.

Ivan socchiuse gli occhi e con la mano massiccia lo afferrò per la coda di cavallo, traendolo a sé.

Le loro figure erano in parte coperte dai drappi rossi che calavano dal baldacchino del grande letto.

“Tu sei la mia tentazione” soffiò Ivan, posando un bacio sulle labbra di Rosario.

“Dovreste riposare, tra poche ore dovrete recitare le preghiere del mattino” gli ricordò dolcemente il Capitano dei Varia.

Ivan lo fece stendere sulle lenzuola candide, che con l’unica fonte di luce nella stanza, diventavano rosso sangue.

< Mi distruggerai > pensò il russo. Accarezzò i fianchi dello spadaccino, posandogli una serie di baci nell’incavo del collo.

“Ho poche ore prima di vederti tornare da tua moglie, fammene approfittare” soffiò.  
“Mi avete sposato voi a lei?” gli ricordò Rosario, coricandosi sul suo petto villoso.

< Ed io gliel’ho permesso. Non so di preciso quando mi sono così legato a lui dall’essere pronto ad attraversare una strada con gli occhi bendati, durante il passaggio di carri e carrozze > pensò.

Ivan lo guardò con occhi desiderosi, soffiando: “Sei così bello”. Gli mordicchiò il labbro e lo succhiò. “Il rosso ti dona”. Aggiunse.

< Sento la mancanza di quando era riuscito ad essere allegro. Volando per queste sale, accompagnato dai bambini, lontano dalla Russia, sembrava un altro.

Quando è con me, però, sembra quasi più dolce, come se potessi col tempo curare le sue pene, risanare le sue cicatrici.

Tutto il resto è solo un orribile brutto sogno > pensò Rosario, rabbrividendo. Sentiva una sensazione di gelo all’altezza del petto, a cui corrispondeva uno strato di ghiaccio che si formava sulle finestre.

  
  


 


End file.
